


In a different world

by Mun_45



Series: In Another Universe [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Memory Loss, Misa centric, What if Misa gets the notebook first?, Yotsuba Arc, no beta we die like like men, pre-Yotsuba arc, will add more tags as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_45/pseuds/Mun_45
Summary: What if Light never got the first notebook? What if someone else found it?
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Series: In Another Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777621
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. The Beginning

In another universe, It’s Misa who first gets the notebook.

  
After her parent’s murder, and between the many trials, she sees a book fall down from the sky.  
She goes to pick it up, thinking it’s nothing, someone will probably go around looking for it so she waits around. She waits until nightfall before deciding to go home, there’s no one waiting for her anyway.  
At home she goes looking through it, a so called “Death Note” reading through it she learns that to kill someone she has to know their face and name.

Thinking nothing serious of it she just writes the first name that comes to mind. A photographer that had tried to convince her to do nude pictures.  
She writes the name down and goes to bed. The next day she wakes up with the news that the photographer died of a heart attack.

***

After that she tries to see if it was an accident or something she caused. She writes the name of a minor criminal she saw on the news and a news anchor that had been involved in several scandals, not people anyone would miss.  
She makes them die in normal accidents, the criminal stabbed as a result of an argument, the news anchor in a traffic accident on the way back home.

***

A few days later she meets Ryuk for the first time.  
She asks him as much as she can about the notebook.  
She learns anything she can about it and starts punishing people.

Punishing so no one will hurt others like she has been hurt, as her family has been.

***

She doesn’t start with the criminal who killed her parents. It would be all to easily linked to her.  
Instead, she targets the people that helped him, takes out the bosses of different gangs, before going after the goons.  
She will leave the man for later, to make him feel pain as never before.

***

Not long after the start punishing people for real do the police suspect some foul play, but there’s not much media coverage of it. Since she kills people that aren’t in prisons (but should be) no one pays attention to her activities.

In the day she goes modeling, she goes to the hearings when she’s required and she goes back to school, at least online.  
But then the hearing’s stretch longer and longer, people being to doubt that the man had killed her parents. And when all charges against him get dropped, she writes his name in the notebook.

***

And then she starts hearing about mass killings in prisons, or rather, mass executions in the form of heart attacks. Too many heart attacks for it to be normal.  
People begin to speculate on what is happening.  
But she already knows. Someone else has also a Death Note.


	2. A Hunter is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are made and Misa gains another name.

-The people have called her Kira, Ryuk said to her one day.  
They were walking home from an eventful day of shopping.  
-I know Ryuk, but to be fair I also have an alias! She answered excited.  
It had taken her some time to write enough names that people started noticing something different.  
And then she heard her friends discussing it, and when she asked she learned her new name.  
Hynta.  
From the english Hunter. She liked it, it fit.

***

-Aren’t you worried? She heard Ryuk ask behind her.   
She glanced at the shinigami, he was looking at her with his unblinking eyes and she giggled at the attention.  
-For what? That the other one is going to kill me?  
-Yes. The shinigami answered.  
Misa thought about it for a moment but disregarded the idea.  
\- Not really, from what I have seen she’s only killing prisoners or people shown on the news. She hasn’t accepted the eye deal so I'm not worried, as long as I don’t get into the news for killing people she will leave me alone.  
She sat down in front of her mirror and started to get ready for her meeting with one of her modeling agents.  
Ryuk seemed to accept the answer.

***

-They are investigating her now. Ryuk said a few days after that.  
They were staying in one of the cafes in Osaka, Misa had a photoshoot earlier and after she was done she decided to go “undercover” and just people watch, like she used to do.  
Ryuk thought it was especially funny when she made snide comments about the people.  
-That’s her problem to solve. She answered, her mood souring.

***

The silence was a blessing. The staring was not.  
-What is it Ryuk? Misa closed the notebook and looked at the Shinigami.  
It wasn’t like him to be so silent, usually if she didn’t fill the silence he would, and it was nice.  
This wasn’t.  
-I’ve been thinking.  
-Yes? Go on.  
-You know the tapes you and your friend made?  
-What about them?  
She had helped make them out of boredom, and it was an interesting experience.   
Her friend had wanted to film short “paranormal” movies, as a laugh Misa had asked Ryuk to pose in the background, after that he kept talking about starting a movie career.  
-What if we filmed one, as Kira, or Hynta, and send it to someone?   
The shinigami finished, looking at her with his frozen grin, slowly Misa smiled back.  
-Ryuk, you are a genius.  
-You’re not so bad yourself Misa-Misa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a series of conversations between Ryuk and Misa, I hope I got their characterizations right.  
> I think the other chapters are going to be written in different "styles" but we'll see.


	3. Sakura Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa and Ryuk watch as the world listens to "Kira"

-Do you think your plan will work? Ryuk said staring out of the window.  
They were in a hotel opposite Sakura TV, from where Misa sat she could look at both the entrance and the tv that hang on the wall.

-Our plan Ryuk, remember it was your smart idea that got us here.   
She had come in wearing a disguise, gloves, and a pair of binoculars.  
The disguise was so no one would recognize her on the way to or from the hotel, the gloves so no fingerprint could be found and the binoculars so she could observe the streets below, and more accurately, the doors to Sakura TV.

***

The night went uneventful despite the uproar Misa knew it would cause later.  
Well, at least it went uneventful until a car crashed into the doors to the station.  
-Interesting wouldn’t you say Ryuk? Misa said as she laid the binoculars on the table.

-I’d say that it’s one way to get in. The shinigami laughed and Misa tossed him an apple that she had taken with her.

-How about we get out of here? It seems to be that the show will be over soon.

-Sure, can we go get that apple pie ice cream on the way home?   
Misa had started to introduce Ryuk to more food from the Human world, but it seemed like the food of the apple variety was more favorable.

-Sure! She answered as she closed the door, leaving the binoculars behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter but if I hadn't written it in some form at least I wouldn't have gotten around to writing chapter 4.  
> Anyway please tell me what you think of this!


	4. Ryuk worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk has some questions for Misa after she sends the apples.

They were walking home. Misa was talking about her new photographer, while Ryuk flew around. It seemed like he was too nervous to fly still.  
-What’s wrong Ryuk? Misa had finally enough and looked at the Shinigami.  
Ryuk didn’t say anything, but as she continued to stare at him he slowly cracked.

-Aren’t you afraid that Kira will kill you for that?  
Misa gasped, she didn’t think that Ryuk would have worried over something like that.  
They stared at each other before Misa looked away with a sigh.

-I honestly did not think about that, but to be fair I only wanted to see if it would make her come out from hiding. She said and started walking again, Ryuk followed after her,

They did not talk for the rest of the way.

***

-Misa-Misa look! They were playing go fish when Ryuk pointed excitedly to the tv.  
Misa looked and saw that Sakura TV was airing the 4th tape. Unsurprisingly since she saw what had happened.

-Are you going to kill them? She heard Ryuk ask.  
Misa shuffled her cards before answering, Ryuk staring at her.  
-No, I don’t think so. She answered before continuing, - All your ace’s.

-Go fish. Ryuk answered and she took a card up from the stack.   
They continued playing, the tv continued playing the tape.

***

A few days later Misa and Ryuk were trying to watch a movie. Or rather said, Misa was trying to watch a movie, and Ryuk just was trying to shove as many apples as he could down his throat. It was adorable in a gross kind of way and Misa laughed.   
Especially when Ryuk looked at her, mouth still full and looking like a weird baby caught doing something he shouldn’t.

And then the movie was interrupted by a broadcast message. Typical.

-She really couldn't have chosen a better font? Ryuk said all the while swallowing apple pieces. Misa shushed him and tried watching the video.  
It was boring but did sound like something Kira would write. After it had gone through heavy editing.

-So you think it’s the real Kira? Ryuk asked her as she got up from the bed.  
She took out her camera and got ready to send a reply.

-Yes, but also no. She answered while struggling to find a piece of paper and a pen.  
Ryuk stared at her confused when she finally looked at him again.  
She sighed and explained.

  
-I think Kira works in some way or another with the police, else they wouldn’t have shown off the video.  
-Well, what if the sender isn’t Kira? What if they’re only trying to find a way to catch you? I would lose all my fun here! Ryuk tossed himself down on the bed.  
-Then this will only poke a few holes in their perception of it all. She smirked before adding, -Don’t worry, there will be plenty of fun with or without me.

As she worked on the video Misa thought that she heard Ryuk mumble "But it wouldn't be the same", but she wasn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I rewatch the Kira-tapes episode's to get a feeling ho to write this chapter? Yes.  
> Do I still not know how to portray these characters? Yes.  
> Am I going to continue writing this? Absolutely yes.


	5. A Hidden meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa and Ryuk go to Ayoama to see Kira.

A few days after she sent the videotape, she also sent a page from her “diary” where she had written some dates and where she had met up with people.  
If Kira was as smart as people said, she would definitely know to see Misa in Aoyama.

All they had to do was wait for Kira.

***

Staying in a cafe and waiting for Kira hadn’t been what she had most been excited about but Ryuk had enjoyed his opportunity to people-watch again, or rather, enjoying his own version of it.

Which was closer to “Misa-Look-At-That-Person-How-Will-They-Die?” mixed in with “Who-Dressed-Her-A-Blind-Dog?”.   
He could get quite creative with his insults.

-Ryuk, don’t go too far away I want to meet Kira with you! She mumbled to Ryuk as she waved down a waitress.  
Ordering warm chocolate and a strawberry shortcake seemed like a good choice.

-What if she doesn’t show up? What will you do then? The shinigami walked around the small cafe, looking over people shoulder’s to see what they were doing.

-Then we will just continue with what we were doing before. I will be judgment and you will fight your boredom.   
Based on the grin Ryuk sent her, he agreed with the idea.

***

Time slowed down. Kira was walking right by the cafe window, surrounded by a group of people. Above him flew a shinigami.   
Misa tried looking at him again, just to check. Sure enough, above his head, there was only his name.  
Light Yagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this twice to be fully satisfied, comment and kudos are very welcome!!!


	6. A fatefull day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa meets Light officially for the first time.

They were in her room. Misa was typing on her computer, looking the boy up.   
Light Yagami, name written as “moon” but pronounced like “light”.  
Ryuk was scanning the TV for any interesting news. So far nothing pandered to his liking.

-How will you find him? Ryuk turned away from the TV and looked at her.  
She turned her computer around so Ryuk could look. She had pulled up the info from several homesites, on all were some information about Light Yagami’s.

-As you can see here, you can find anything on the internet.  
It was kind of weird how easy it was to find him, especially since his father is apparently a high ranking policeman, but Misa thanked her luck that she managed to find it all.

-I plan on checking out the school first, it wouldn’t do to just show up at his doorstep and tell him outright what I know. Ryuk nodded, seemingly agreeing to the idea.

***

The school was huge, and for a moment Misa had wanted to abandon the plan. Ryuk wouldn’t have minded anyway.

She had never really been in a school, her parents decided to homeschool her and then make her take online classes. After their deaths, she hadn’t seen meaning in pursuing either, besides she was fairly successful as a model.  
The not going to school aspect in her life also made it very easy to become Hynta, and not get people suspicious about her.

-So you’re planning to just go around and ask for this guy? Ryuk asked her.  
She looked at the map of the university and again at Light’s school plan, the system where the school stored their data was surprisingly easy to hack.   
Or maybe I have too much free time, Misa thought and grinned.

-No Ryuk, I plan on finding him alone and asking him for some school help. She walked towards the hall where Light’s latest lecture was supposed to be. As the students walked around her, she was glad for choosing to wear a disguise.  
Ryuk had, of course, tried to convince her again to wear a fake mustache for the hell of it. 

-But it’s huge, are you sure you’ll find him? Ryuk's questions started to sound more like taunts and Misa closed her eyes and focus on just breathing for a while. It wouldn’t do her any good to lose her temper while they were surrendered by people.  
-Yes Ryuk, I am sure that I’ll find him. She opened her eyes and continued walking.

***

Light was standing next to a hunched over guy. They made a weird pair, especially since they seemed to be arguing.  
Behind her, Misa heard Ryuk tut at them.

-It seems like it’s not your lucky day eh, Misa-Misa? She could hear the laughter in Ryuk’s voice, and ignoring him she walked over to the pair.

-Excuse me? They both turned their heads towards her as if they haven’t seen her before.   
Looking closer the guy standing next to Light had concerningly dark bags under his eyes.

-Which one of you is Light Yagami? She already had a lie formed in her head.

-That’s me! the boy smiled at her, but it did not reach his eyes. They were cold and empty.

-The headmaster had wanted you to show me around since you’re the best student around and all that. She smiled and giggled at him, playing the role of "dumb, young, and blonde" to perfection.

-I'm sure it could be argued that Ryuga here is as good as me! Light said, effortlessly turning the conservation to the dark-haired boy. Weirdly, he only had L as his name floating above him, and it was like the numbers couldn’t decide what they were going to be.  
She had to ask Ryuk about that.

-Then how about you both show me around? Light grinned at her and nodded, but Ryuga glared at her and turned and walked away. Pity, he had looked more interesting than Light.

***

-So what do you want to know about this place? They were alone when Light asked that question.   
Misa grinned at him and started to lean towards him.   
Light must have thought that she had wanted to kiss him, had started to back away.  
She decided to just drop the bomb on him now.

-I want to know if you’d work with me, _Kira_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!!!


	7. It started with a kiss

Light didn’t say anything for a moment, then he started to laugh. Probably to see if she was just joking, but Misa continued to stare at him until he stopped, realizing she was serious.

-How did you find out? His voice was cold, and Misa suppressed a shiver.  
-I was there, in Aoyama. She answered staring back at him.

Light nodded before he spoke again.  
-How did you know my name?  
He must not have the eyes then, Misa thought to herself.

-I made the eye deal silly. That seemed to give them boy a pause before he pressed on.

-What was the name of the man standing next to me then? It seemed like that was his weak spot, and Misa had always enjoyed pissing off people.

-Don’t you know? I figured he was your friend? She smiled “innocently” at Light, he scowled right back at her.  
-He’s not my friend. Light gritted through his teeth, and Misa smiled. She was going to poke that bear so much.

-Then why were you standing so close to each other? She challenged Light’s reasoning and grinned when he couldn’t come up with a plausible explanation.

Before they could talk more Misa heard a bell ring out to class. Vaguely she remembered that Light had another lecture, next to one Hideki Ryuga.

***

Walking to class with Light was fun, especially when she had bullied him into holding her hand as they walked. Everyone was staring at them “subtly” and whispering.  
As her disguise only consisted of a dark wig and different makeup, the students thought she was just a normal goth girl. A goth girl that was holding hands with the most popular guy on campus it seemed.

From afar she could see L Ryuga standing next to the door. Obviously waiting for Light.  
As they got closer to the classroom, Misa decided to play one last trick on them. If it worked, she would piss od both guys, if it did not work she would only embarrass Light.

Both scenarios worked for her, and in the best case, she would manage to put the note that she had written earlier into Light’s pocket without anyone noticing.

She stopped Light just as they were standing next to Ryuga, she took Light’s shoulder and jumped up quickly putting a kiss on his cheek. A very obvious kiss in black lipstick.  
She heard Ryuk laugh behind her, and she smiled when she leaned down, quickly putting the note in Light’s pocket.  
So far everything was going smoothly.

Pulling away from Light she could see the silent panic he was sending her, she just winked at him and turned towards Ryuga.  
He was glaring, again, and Misa had to hide away a smug smirk.

-It was nice meeting you both Ryuga-San and Light-Kun! Ryuga nodded at her but his eyes were frozen on Light.  
Deciding that her job was done, Misa walked away Ryuk flying above her.

***

Later that day she got a text from an unknown number, opening the text she could see it was Light.  
He had agreed to work with her and had even asked her to come to his house.   
Misa looked at Ryuk, showing him the message. The shinigami seemed uninterested but had nodded indulgently.  
This was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are very welcome!


	8. Expectation meeting Reality

The room of Kira hadn’t been like she expected. Kira hadn’t been what she expected.  
Misa looked at Light Yagami again, just to make sure it was real. It was odd sitting in a room of someone so,,,, _normal._

-How exactly did you know it was me? He asked her, his eyes were cold not revealing a single thought.

-I saw you that day in Ayoma, you were the only one without a death date and when I searched for you I could find you pretty quickly.  
Light nodded and stood up. Misa didn’t feel like standing, but Ryuk laid a protective arm around her, she smiled up at him.

-And what do you plan on doing with that knowledge now? The boy sneered at her, she sent him a lazy glaze and stood up to.   
See how you feel about that pretty boy, she thought.

-I plan on doing my own thing, maybe teaming up with you if you had been so willing but I have my own agenda, my own Death Note, and Ryuk. Light seemed shocked at her confession but he hid it soon under a mask of neutrality.   
She would love to see someone break it.

-And what if I don’t agree with that team-up? Misa didn’t look at Light as he said it, she was to busy looking over his bookcase. It was all either study books, or fake books where people could hide “forbidden” magazines.

-Then I will leave you alone, I won’t approach the subject again unless you bring it up. She answered easily.

-You still plan on seeing me? The shock was clear in Light’s voice. She wondered if she was that first that brought up that kind of emotion in the boy.

-Of course! I mean, you know my name and face and I know yours! It would be stupid not to keep an eye on you. Misa couldn’t help but laugh as she said this, really how stupid did Light think she is?

-What if I don’t want to see you? Light had sat down on his bed, his eyes still focused on her.  
It was beginning to feel a lot like those first few weeks with Ryuk constantly looking at her, but worse. Far worse. She forced herself to continue speaking.

-Then we will only text each other, I have a few phones so tracking shouldn’t be a problem.

***

Walking away from the Yagami household with Light was weird.  
Misa was used to being followed by Ryuk at night, and when she could talk to him openly it meant that everyone stayed away from her, thinking she was crazy to talk to herself.

They were close to the train station when Light finally spoke.  
-How do I make sure that you tell no one of this? Light asked, and really how paranoid could one get?  
Misa rolled her eyes before answering.

-Because then the fun would be ruined! The shock on Light’s face was hilarious as he seemingly for the first time understood that she did not share his plans of becoming something akin to a god.

They were at the train station now, and the train back home would arrive in 10 minutes.

-So there’s nothing for you to achieve in all of this? You don’t have any aspirations? Nothing to win, gain, and lose? as Light started to get angrier he did not stop to breathe and in the end, Misa had to wait for him to finish heaving before she could answer.

-Everything you just said is right, except for one thing. She sighed and looked sadly at Ryuk.  
-I only have Ryuk’s friendship to lose. Misa grinned at the confusion she could clearly see in his eyes.

-So I already know what I will lose if I get caught, can the same thing be said about you?

Light didn’t answer and Misa got on her train to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll end this story after the Yotsuba Arc, anyway kudos and comments are always welcome!!


	9. Vital Information

-Did you mean that? She heard Ryuk ask as she was writing in the Notebook.   
She had broken into a police database and was now looking at the files of people that were accused of sexual harassment or other forms of violence.

-Meant what Ryuk? She was focused on writing their names and didn’t really think about what Ryuk meant. She didn’t have time for mind games after spending time with Light.  
Why Kira couldn’t be a more straightforward person she did not know, it certainly didn’t help him stay out of police’s sight.

-That we are friends.   
Misa paused her writing and looked at Ryuk. She thought that she was obvious with the way that she acted, but apparently not.

-Of course, we are friends Ryuk! Why wouldn’t we be? You helped me so much at the beginning, as only a friend could!   
Misa could have rambled on but Ryuk put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

-Then I will tell you something interesting I heard from Rem.

***

Learning how a shinigami dies wasn’t something Misa had wanted to know.  
Under different circumstances, she might have loved to have that knowledge. But now that she thought it could hurt Ryuk? Not so much.

-Why… why did you tell me that? She answered, tears nearly falling from her eyes.  
Despite all those jabs that Ryuk made at her sometimes and the fact that in the end, he would be the one to kill her, she never wanted him to get hurt because of her.

Innocents shouldn’t be hurt because of her.

***

-Are you going to tell Light of this? Ryuk asked her when they were staying over at Light’s again. He had walked out to help his mom, Rem following after him.  
They were alone as they could get here.

-Never, I don’t trust him with that. Misa didn’t know if she trusted him at all, somehow she knew the feeling was mutual.  
Ryuk nodded, and if possible, smiled even wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	10. Coffee (not)Date

Misa met Ryuga at a cafe some days later.  
She hadn’t meant to see him. Light had told her that Ryuga was really L, and she wasn’t interested in getting arrested or as Light was, accused of being Kira.  
Thankfully Light hadn’t asked her for Ryuga’s real name, she did get a message from him later asking for it, but she had claimed to forget it.

-Ryuga! How nice to see you again!! She yelled across the cafe, turning all heads towards herself and from what she could see, shocking Ryuga.  
He sat up to probably walk away but Misa was faster and in a moment she was next to him talking excitedly.

-We haven’t had an opportunity to talk to each other last time! I'm Misa Amane! The Teen model! What about you? You share the same name as the popstar!

Really, Misa could have continued like that if Ryuga hadn’t put a hand over her mouth and forcibly put her down in the booth.

***

-What should we order? Was the first thing that came out of her mouth when Ryuga moved away.   
Looking at him, he had probably expected her to yell at him for his rudeness, and she might have done that but she had also wanted to surprise Ryuga. And that was more important.

From what Light had told her about L, he was always 3, no, 10 steps in front of everyone.  
Just like Light he always thought logically, which was easily destroyed with following whatever you wanted to do at the moment uncaring of what it was.

She had become a master at it after Ryuk took her under his wing.

-You can order anything you want, I already ate.  
Just like Light told her, uncaring of social customs and politeness.

-Then we can just get something to drink, Light had told me that you love sweet things! Misa smiled at Ryuga.  
She knew that Light would be mad that she talked to L and that it could put her in danger, but she did not care that much she knew what she had to do to save herself.

***

-Did you know that Light hates licorice? Misa had the brilliant thought that to break the ice she could throw Light under the bus.   
Of course, she did not give away deadly information! Oh no!  
But information about which candy Light hated was perfect.

-No. Ryuga’s answers were short and cut to the point. So boring, Misa thought.  
-Yea, I don’t really fault him for disliking Liquorice, I'm not a fan either, what about you?

Ryuga didn’t say anything and just when Misa was thinking about a new topic,  
-I'm indifferent towards it.  
And that was just the kind of opener Misa needed.  
Things went a bit smoother after that.

***

-Strawberry shortcake?  
-No.  
-Macron?  
-No.

Misa couldn’t believe it. Ryuga, L, a person known for his love of sweet things, did not have a favorite thing to eat.

-How can you not have a favorite? It’s _Impossible_ to like everything the same amount!   
Misa knew people were starting to stare at her, but she couldn’t care less, her antics were slowly making Ryuga smile and that was something she could be proud of.

***

When the time was to go home Ryuga was picked up by an older guy, Ryuga introduced him as Watari Hideki and asked if she would like a ride home from them. Misa knew enough that it would probably make her look suspicious if she didn’t accept, and if she accepted then Ryuga would have more time to question her.

But Misa wasn’t Light, she could always think things through later. She accepted.

The ride was quiet, music low and Watari-san didn’t talk much. Misa talked quietly with Ryuga about which ways would be perfect to prank someone.

While it wasn’t obvious, Ryuga liked to do more pranks that embarrassed someone, either by making them drink a beverage with salt instead of sugar or putting a bucket of water over the door. Misa preferred more subtle pranks, that she learned were more sabotage like.   
But how was she to know that putting laxatives in someone's drink was not a prank? 

Ryuk laughed at her act of being innocent and the suddenness of it nearly made her jump. She didn’t look at the shinigami, continuing playing her act.

***

Finally, they were by her apartment, Ryuga had walked her to the doors after being prompted by Watari-san. 

-It was an interesting evening Misa-san. Ryuga nodded curtly and it would have been cute if he hadn’t been so awkward about it. Misa stopped him and hugged him briefly.

-You don’t need to act so stiffly around me Ryuga-kun! She took out a pen from her bag and asked for his hand, when he reluctantly gave it to her she wrote down her phone number on it.  
-Call or text me when you have a break! she smiled at his shocked face and started to walk back towards the doors, Ryuga smiled and nodded at her.   
Misa smiled back and pushed the door open, Ryuk following after her.  
Both seeing the name and death date of the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't my favourite chapter but it works


	11. Get a Cat to Distract

Getting a cat while everyone seemed mad at her didn't seem like a good idea, but Misa didn't care as she went to the pet shop.  
She opened the door for herself, Ryuk stood outside as she did not want him scaring the animals.  
The clerk didn't seem to notice who she was, glanced for a minute up at her, and then went back to staring at their phone.  
No big surprise here since she didn't want to be seen.

-Welcome to Pets Paradise what can I do for you? the clerk asked with feigned interest. Misa looked above the clerks head and saw "Akami Tanaka", she did not bother with the death date.

-I'm looking for a cat! Preferably an older one! Don't get me wrong I love kittens but I need an older one!   
She could see that she was starting to get on the clerk's nerves but she still rambled on.

-OKAY, let's see what we have then! the clerk said and took her out to the back. They went by the baby enclosures and Misa could see cute dog puppies playing around, it almost hurt to walk by without stopping.  
It was harder when she passed the kitties.

***

  
Finally, they were by the older cats. Some were sleeping other's looked curiously up at them. Misa loved them all.  
-Here they are, since they are a bit older their price is also a bit higher since they have already gotten their shots and treatments. The clerk looked happier about being near the animals, it was clear that she liked them and Misa could understand why.

***

Misa walked out with not one, but two cats.  
She had Ryuk come in so he could look at them, and they both looked up curiously at him. It might have helped that they were still a bit young and curious.

***

-How are you going to explain the cats? Ryuk asked her, staring at the cat's as they tried to hunt the red laser dot. Misa could see that he too followed it with his eyes.  
-Do I even need to? I'll just say that I felt lonely.  
It wouldn't have been the first time she did something without thinking things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very welcome!! let me hear what you think!!!


	12. Unwanted questions

She had been slipping up. Light had told her as such.  
she was beginning to get weak in her mission, deluded by her so-called "friendship" with Ryuga.  
Personally, she thought that Light was starting to act very jealousy.  
Apparently, Ryuga had no problems with answering her text during the investigation but didn't care enough to answer Light's calls. Good for him.

-Do you think Light is acting like that because he likes Ryuga?  
She knew that asking Ryuk about human relationships is like asking a 5-year old what they think about anything.  
They will only focus on things that make sense only to them.  
Especially since he was playing with the cats.

As such Ryuk stared silently at her for a few seconds before erupting into laughter.  
Koko stopped chewing on his animal toy and stared at Ryuk. Momo looked up at the noise, stood up, and went to Misa's bedroom where there was less noise.

-Fine, don't answer. Misa answered with a huff and went back to writing in the Notebook.

***

She tried asking Light about Ryuga, but he only answered with "L is our enemy, we have to be smarter than him so he doesn't get any evidence." After that Misa stopped listening because he went into a long monologue about Ryuga.

Ryuga himself was even worse.  
He didn't even think much of her question, shrugging it off before finishing his cake and ordering another.

***

-Why are you so preoccupied with Light's relationship with me? Ryuga was sitting opposite her and was eating some kind of cupcake. Misa hadn't really paid attention to what kind it was but she knew it must be very sweet.

-It's just that he talks a lot about you, it's a bit weird. She explained, Ryuga was looking at her intently as if trying to see how much truth there was in that statement.

-We do spend a lot of time together. Ryuga finally admitted, but he didn't specify more.

***

Talking with Light about it was even more annoying. When she had asked what he thinks of Ryuga he responded as per usual with his “L is our worst enemy” thing.

-No, I didn’t ask what you think of L, I asked what you think of Ryuga.  
Light had looked at her shocked before saying that there was no difference between those two. She didn’t believe him but when she had tried to press more from him he glared at her.

-I just don’t understand what the big deal is! If you like him then that’s okay with me!

-Misa, it’s not a question if I like him or not, it’s more complicated than that.  
After that they worked in silence, writing down names in their Notebooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be longer than just 15 chapters...


	13. In Chains

There were a lot of things in Misa’s life she could sum up to be a coincidence.  
Her meeting with Ryuk and getting his Death Note is one of them. Who would have thought that picking up a weird notebook could lead to her being followed by a God? And then befriending that God.

The fact that she is at the university of To-Oh at the same time as Ryuga and Light?   
It was not a coincidence.  
Nor was it that her agent was arrested for a drug charge. And that she was taken by the police and put in a car where they put something over her eyes. It was a smart move but it pissed her off.

Looking back at it she knew that logically it was her fault for being careless but she still liked blaming Light. It had been his idea to make a new videotape, his idea to send it.  
She should have known not to trust him.

***

Misa was used to sitting in uncomfortable positions, wearing uncomfortable clothes but this was taking it too far.  
The only peace of mind she had was the fact that Ryuk kept talking to her, commenting on everything in the room and around.  
So far she knew that there was only a camera in front of her.

“Must be that detective that fronted as Ryuga” Misa thought. She waited until there would be a sound from him, but nothing came.  
So she took matters into her own hands and started talking.

***

For a brief moment Misa had considered the option to stay silent. Sooner or later L would have let her go if she didn’t say anything, but L could also have taken her silence as guilt.

So she called L a stalker and a pervert. Said that his little tape wouldn’t sell if she was just tied to something. She hoped that wherever Ryuga was, he felt guilty, even if she knew him enough to know he thought this was necessary.

***

Misa did not know how much time has passed since she was taken into custody, soon not even Ryuk’s talking was helping.

Light wouldn’t be the one getting her out. If he had the power to do that and hadn’t done that already then it meant that he no longer cared about their partnership. 

She had to take the matter into her own hands again, and the best way to do that would be to give the Notebook back to Ryuk.  
So she started to yell, telling the God to kill her.

-Misa-Misa, are you sure? She couldn’t see Ryuk, probably for the better.  
She didn’t think she could end this if she could see his face.

-YES, Yes just do it! She yelled, tears nearly falling from her eyes, she could hear the static coming from the camera. L was watching.

-KILL ME, I KNOW YOU CAN. She did not want to lose Ryuk, loose all the good memories she had gained these last 3 years.

-You know that you will no longer remember me. There was a slight pause and then -Right?  
Her heart broke at that and she started sobbing.

-Please. She was near exhaustion but she felt Ryuk's hand pet her head and then it was gone. And she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to that sweet, sweet Yotsuba memory loss arc!


	14. Memory loss

Misa woke up, blindfolded, and tied up. It took a moment for her to remember where she was.

-Mister Stalker? Hey, Mister Stalker?! Where are you?! She yelled out into the room.

She could only hear the static coming from somewhere and figured the stalker must have put a camera somewhere around her.

-Let’s stop playing this game! She tried to flirt, maybe that would let her get out of her restraints. Whatever consequences followed after that she didn’t like to think about.

-Mister Stalker, this is Illegal! Stop it! Please! Mister Stalker?! She tried yelling again to no avail.

-Okay, I know! Could you at least take off my blindfold? I  _ really  _ want to see what you look like,,,

She tried to play the last part as a flirt but there was something that told her that that could be a real advantage. Of course, logically she knew that if she remembered the face of her captor she could tell it to a sketch artist and the police would arrest the guy!

But there was something else that told her that if she knew the Stalkers' face, she wouldn’t have to wait for justice. She could just get it herself.

Shaking her head, she tried to forget that thought. It wouldn’t do her good. If she killed the stalker, then it would be her serving in jail. As unjust as that was.

-I’ll give you an autograph! Or shake your hand! She tried to yell again but it came less excited and happy, not that she cared. For all, she knew she could stay tied up like this until she died or something.

She sighed and smelled fresh apples. Somehow that smell both unsettled her and made her happier. 

-That’s it! I’ll give you a kiss on the cheek! still no reaction.

-Please! I won’t run away! She was starting to beg, and wasn’t that just pitiful?

Suddenly she heard louder static coming from the camera. The Stalker must have something to tell her.

“Misa Amane.”

-What, Mister Stalker? Are you planning to release me? she couldn't help the excitement that escaped her at that thought.

“You were quiet before you fell asleep”

“You were asking us to kill you.”

“Are you trying to give us trouble now?”

-What are you talking about? She couldn’t remember anything about her asking for death.

But to be honest she was kind of sad that they hadn’t followed through with her request.

-You’re the one who knocked me out and brought me here, aren’t you? She didn't know what was happening.

-So what, do you want to “ _ investigate _ me” or something like that? She knew that saying that could be dangerous for her, but in the worst case she would be dying in pain.

Death didn’t scare her at this point.

“Do you know why I’m detaining you here?”

- _ Why _ ? Because I'm an idol?! The question seemed stupid to her, why else would anyone kidnap her?

-You’re the first stalker who’s ever gone this far. 

Now that she thought about it, the most stalkerish thing that had ever happened to her was that guy who proclaimed his love for her, pulled a knife when she told him it wasn’t reciprocated. She was sure she was going to die, the guy had lunged at her, she jumped back, and then, almost as if someone was pulling the strings, the man died. Just like that.

It had happened a bit before her parent's murder and she was still afraid of death at that point. She did not like thinking about it too much.

** “Hey?! Amane!” **

** “Quit fooling around!” **

The Stalker’s voice was louder now, angrier, and she couldn’t help flinching.

-I-I’m scared,,, What is this?! She started to almost sob.

-I can’t stand it anymore!

-Let me go! Let me go!

Nothing helped, she had to get out. Get out getoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetout.

The Bathroom. The Stalker only let her go to the bathroom.

-Oh yeah, I have to go to the bathroom again…

Silence, she could only hear the camera buzzing.

-I want to go to the bathroom!!! She tried yelling louder, her voice was starting to hurt but she didn’t care.

“It’s been only four minutes since you last went.”

Liar, but the voice was calmer now. Maybe there was more than one stalker.

“Please hold it in.”

Bastard, Pervert. She was sure she would kill the Stalker's if she got out. No, not if,  _ when _ .

-What’s with that?! That the only way you’ll untie me!

\- You can watch me pee again! Isn’t it  _ fun _ ? You pervert! Misa was starting to cry and she hated that. It made it seem like the stalker was winning.

“Amane, let’s seriously talk more about what happened before you went to sleep.”

“Do you know Light Yagami?”

“Why did you approach him?”

Why was the stalker talking about Light? what had he to do with this?

-How wouldn't I know my best friend?

The camera buzzed off. Misa was alone again, and the smell of apples disappeared.

She started sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait but I am finally done with this chapter!


	15. Change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for non-consensual kissing, also welcome to Light's pov!

She looked strange with her hair down. Usually, it was up with her two small pigtails, but it shouldn't surprise him. She had been in isolation for much longer than him.

The most shocking thing though was the fact that her eyes were brown. They had been blue when they met.  
Seems like a stupid detail to remember now.

***

His dad pointed to the car and he opened the door for Misa.  
It seemed like a good idea. They were both still in chains when his dad started the car.

***

The silence was suffocating. Misa hadn't spoken since they met again, she just sat there staring out of the window. His dad was just glaring out on the road. He wished someone would at least turn on the radio.

***

Then his dad started talking. He told them how L had decided to have them executed. How the killings haven't stopped, and how this was the only solution.

His father told him how L would kill himself if he didn't find Kira.

It didn't make sense.  
Light usually held the detective to high standards but that seemed to be the most illogical thing to do. And so unlike L.  
What would his death solve?

***

His dad made a sharp u-turn on the highway, and the stopped close by to a bridge.  
It didn't look like any execution site, and while Misa had tried to ask if it meant that they were free to go, Light wasn't so sure. 

Still, he hoped that Misa was right.

***

-Light, I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself.

He stared at his dad for a second, frozen in shock. And then he and Misa started yelling in unison at him.

-What are you talking about dad?!   
He didn't understand. He felt tears form in his eyes. He did not want to die.

-If you want to die, then why won't you just die by yourself! he heard Misa yell, her voice fragile but he could hear the fury underneath. He wanted to hide in that fury.

***

The last thing he heard before the gun went off was Misa's scream.  
and then there was silence. 

And Light still breathed.  
It was a blank, he realized. 

The gun was a blank.

***

And then Ryuzaki started talking.  
He told them how he still suspected Light of being Kira, and that while Misa had gotten away from that suspicion she was now under surveillance.  
Ryuzaki also said that he would get it arranged that he and Light would be together 24 hours a day together.

While he hated the idea of spending that much time with L, he knew that if he worked hard to find Kira he would get out of the suspicion. And who knew, maybe it would lessen the suspicion around Misa.

***

Light couldn't help but notice how she trembled after his father had fired off the gun.   
They were now driving towards the headquarter's and while before she had been yelling, she now sat perfectly silent.

He glanced at his dad to see if he was watching, he knew that it didn't really matter, L had camera's in the car. Still, Light wanted at least a little privacy.  
He turned towards Misa and hugged her. She sat there frozen in his arms for a second, before hugging him back. He felt tears falling on his clothes, but Misa still didn't say anything.  
Maybe it was for the better. 

She soon retreated and looked out of the window. He did not know what he would achieve by what he did. He hoped that it made her feel a little better.

***

Turns out the arrangement was being chained to each other.  
While Light didn't care for the idea, Misa was visibly appalled and kept asking if they needed to be together like that.  
While her worry for him was appreciated he knew it was also because she now knew that Ryuga had been L all along, the man who put her in isolation. 

-If you're with him 24/7 then how will I be able to see Light? Misa was standing between them, almost directly in front of Light as if she could protect him with her own body. He felt the need to do the same thing.

-Dates will be with the 3 of us. Ryuzaki calmly replied, leaving both Misa and Light shocked and disgusted.

-DATES?! They yelled in unison. Everything in him was creaming to explain that they weren't together. Looking at Misa she must have had the same thoughts

-Yes, I have been under the impression that you are together. L said that as it was the simplest thing in the world, and Light quickly thought that over.

If he said that he and Misa weren't together, they wouldn't be allowed to see each other that often, maybe not at all. It could also be that no one would believe him, thinking he was hiding their relationship because they were Kira.

And while he hated the idea, and he was sure Misa hated it too, if it seemed like they were together it would let them spend more time together, maybe even make them less suspicious.   
The only logical choice Light had was to make it seem like they were together. He just hoped Misa went with it

  
-YES! of course, we are together! He quickly yelled, taking Misa's hand in his. She turned shocked to him before she seemed to understand and hugged him.  
He looked at Ryuzaki and saw he was looking at them, almost as if he was studying them. He thought it over and decided to go the extra mile.  
Light cupped Misa's face in his hands and kissed her.

***

He gave her too little credit as an actress. Finishing the kiss she made it seem like they have been together for a long time, and was happy that Light had finally decided to reveal their relationship.

Matsuda had immediately bought the acts, as had his father and Aizawa.  
Only L was looking at them suspiciously. Or rather, suspiciously at Misa and more angry at him.

***

It seemed like Light was right. L was still suspicious of Misa, he even started interrogating her then and there.

They were normal questions. Even made him think over his relationship with Misa. While he could remember how he met Misa some details were blurry, but when L has asked Misa how she had met Light she answered that she saw him in Ayoma and fell in love with him.

He did not remember seeing Misa in Ayoma. And Misa did not seem to be the type to fall in love at first sight.

Finally, L asked the question of Light dreaded the most.

-Then how would you feel if Light was Kira? Light didn't dare breathe when Ryuzaki asked that question.  
He knew that Misa didn't hide her admiration and approval of Kira, but by god, he hoped that she did hid it now.

Misa, for her credit, seemed shocked by the question.

-Between us two, it's more likely that I am Kira. She finally answered.  
Light wanted to bang his head into a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what y'all think! it was hard writing from Light's perspective but a fun experiment!


	16. Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa's experiences during chapter 15.

Misa thought she might get a new start when she got to the headquarters.  
She could finally take a bath in relative privacy, sleep in a real bed, and finally eat something that didn't taste bland.

Her hopes were crushed when she stepped inside. There was Ryuga. Standing right in front of her, looking like how she felt.  
And she felt like shit.

***

-Between us two, it’s more likely that I am Kira.   
As soon as those words escaped her, she knew that she made a mistake. Sadly it was too late to take it back.

***

Aizawa yelled at her to take the situation seriously. He berated her like she was a child and then shoved her out of the room, all the while he was yelling.

It was unfair and she kicked the door a few times for good measure after they had locked it.

She leaned against the door thinking. Tears were forming in her eyes but she didn’t let them fall.  
She rubbed her face, anger building up in her before it dissipated again.   
There was nothing she could do to get out of here.  
All her trust was with Light now. That idea didn't sit well with her but she couldn't do anything about it.   
Yet.

She stood up to look at her room. It was more useful than thinking about this mess she was in.

***

There was nothing special about it.   
It was just a bare bedroom with a tv, a bed and nightstand with a lamp. Outside of that, there was a small bathroom with a shower.   
Nothing like she had expected, but she could have gotten something worse. She could have stayed where they kept her.

She went back to the bedroom, there was some sleepwear laying out for her, as well as the clothes she had been wearing before. But they weren’t hers. Nothing here belonged to her. 

***

She went to bed in her black clothes, the door closed and locked and the windows covered.   
The tv was facing the wall instead of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took some time but I did finish this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Misa so far so I wrote a little something. I might write a second chapter to this but I don't know yet so tell me what you think of it!


End file.
